SN Manoir
by Yaminisa
Summary: Dans un manoir pour gens de toute nature nos nouveaux arrivants vont faire des s retrouvaille et des trouvaille vont se produire. Yaoi et Hétéro comme couple surtout des couples mystère même pour moi :). Rated M pour être sur!
1. Chapitre 1 de Nami

Première fanfic! Tuer-moi si c'est mauvais sa va mettre du sang partout et je vais devoir ressusciter pour ramasser

-Le manoir One Piece, trésor de Gol D. Roger, est un endroit où ce réunissent gens de toute nature tout comme vous, nouveaux arrivants, où vous pourrez développer vos talents.

J'observe les autres nouveaux arrivant et franchement ça gauche à droite il y a un grand mec en chemise hawaïenne et en speed-o avec des cheveux bleu électrique, un autre avec un long nez, cheveux frisé et il tremble comme une feuille, il devrait peut-être prendre exemple sur celui en speed-o. Le dernier, aux cheveux verts a pas l'aire de vouloir être là. Moi, je me sens pas mal chanceuse d'être loin de lui, pauvre Pinocchio.

- Bon, veillez-vous présenter, s'il vous plait, de gauche à droite.

Sérieusement, il faut que je brise la glace?

-Bonjour, Je m'appelle Nami, j'ai 18 ans. Ce que j'aime c'est l'argent, les mandariniers et les cartes. Mon rêve est de faire une carte du monde (petit sourire en prime).

-Bonjour! Je suis le grand capitaine Usopp, seigneur de la destruction. Ce que j'aime c'est le dessin.

-Je suis Franky le gars le plus cool de Water 7!

-…

Franky : Quoi?!

-Le prochain.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça, hein, Sengoku?

Sengoku : Tu le fait et c'est tout. il m'énerve déjà

-Bon, je m'appelle Zoro.

Salle :…

Zoro : Quoi? T'as pas un discours de merde à lequel personne prêtre attention.

-Hé! Je vais avoir un compagnon à la relance!

Sengoku : Ace, va donc lui montre le chemin et reste s'y!

Ça s'annonce bien.


	2. Chapitre 1 de Ace

J'avais oublié pour le dernier chapitre : One Piece ne m'appartient pas.

Ace : Là, on tourne à droite.

Zoro : Tu ne devrais pas marcher en-avant vu que tu devrais me montre le chemin vers cette fameuse relance? D'ailleurs, il voulait dire quoi par gens de toute nature?

Ace : Pour la première question : Oui, mais je préfère la vue que j'ai. Deuxième question : pargens de toute nature il voulait dire des créatures surnaturelles comme des vampires, des loups-garous, des fées et plein d'autres trucs.

Zoro : Quelle vue? Et toi t'es quoi, un vampire?

Ace : Non, le fils du diable. Si tu veux, pour la vue, je te montre avec mes mains.

Je le plaque contre le mur. Il essai de me repousser, mais j'en profite pour agripper ses mains avec une seule des miennes. Puis, je descends mon autre main sur son derrière.

Ace : Hé bébé, est-ce que je t'ai manqué? Tu sais, moï, je me suis ennuyer de toi. Luffy a pas arrêter de me posé des questions sur l'année que je suis parti d'ici.

Je le vois rougir, il est probablement entrain de se souvenir de cette année la plus belle de nos vies. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher et je l'embrasse passionnément tout en lâchant ces mains qui vont s'emmêler dans mes cheveux, tandis que les miens vont se repositionner sur ces hanches pour les ramener plus proche des miennes. Je l'embrasse dans le cou tout en étant récompensé par des gémissements timides.

Zoro : Ah! Ace! Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive!

Je le relâche rapidement et je vois arriver Marco.

Marco : Il faut aller à l'arène.

Ace : O.K. On te rejoint, il nous reste encore quelques choses à faire et des choses que je doit lui expliquer.

Bon, je crois que le regard c'est-ça-et-mon-cul-c'est-du-pouletest un peu justifier avec un Zoro rouge et un peu essouffler à côté de moi. Il s'en va pareil et je crois bien que je vais en entendre parler plus tard.

Zoro : Euh? Ace? C'est quoi l'arène?

Ace : Une arène où chaque nouveau venu fait des combats pour que l'on puis fixer sa prime ou son grade de départ. Le choix dépend si tu deviens sois un pirate comme moi ou si tu deviens un marine comme Sengoku. Pour devenir un pirate sois tu joins un équipage déjà existant ou tu en fonde un. Pour la marine tu demande à un haut gradé de la marine. Il y a trois classes principal : les pirates, la marine ou les dragons cé vas découvrir le reste plus tard.

Avec un sourire je le tiens par la main et on se dirige vers l'arène.

Zoro : Ace, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais le fils du diable ni que tu vivais ici d'ailleurs.

Ace : Je n'ai…jamais osé te le dire. J'avais peur de te per…

Zoro : Minute, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais accorder de l'importance à ça. Tu me connais! O.K. j'avoue que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on dit la première fois que l'ont ce rencontre, mais je t'ai dit ce que j'étais alors on est un peu pareil, non?

Ace : Zoro, est-ce que tu m'aime encore, malgré le fait que je ne te l'ai pas dit?

Il détourne le regard tout en rougissant, malgré tout j'entends la réponse qui me laissa plutôt satisfait si on enlève les nombreuses insultes.

Ace : Si tu m'aimes et que je te manquais pourquoi tu me fixais comme si tu n'étais vraiment pas contant d'être là.

Zoro : On va être en retard.

Il c'est amélioré depuis le temps en détournement, malheureusement. On reprend notre chemin toujours en se tenant par la main, un rougissant l'autre souriant. Sa me manquait vraiment de tenir la main à mon dragonnet

Commentaire, insulte, tomate?


	3. Chapitre 1 de Usopp

One piece ne m'appatient pas,malheureusement.

Comme si moi, le grand capitaine Usopp, pourrais être intimidé par une arène. C'est pas parce que ça ressemble au colisée de Rome que je dois l'être ni par le fait que je dois passer par l'entré marqué COMBATTANT aussi. Je regarde ce petit Tanuki, qui m'a si gentiment expliqué tout et répondu à ce que je pouvais penser, s'enfoncer dans le couloir spectateur après m'avoir souhaité bonne chance. Je vois le mec en speed-o, Franky si je me souviens bien, accompagner d'une fille de l'école probablement puisque ce n'est pas celle qui était avec nous à l'auditorium.

-Enchanté, je suis Robin, Nico Robin, tu dois être Usopp, non?

Usopp : Oui, ravie de te rencontrer.

Je lui sers la main et elle se dirige vers les tribunes.

Franky : Elle est…SUPER! Alors, toi non plus tu ne fait pas partie de la normalité, moi je suis un cyborg et toi?

Usopp :Euh, je suis un démon.

-Coucou tout le monde!

Nami : Luffy calme-toi!

C'est maintenant la rousse accompagné d'un brun qui doit être ce Luffy et déjà en arrière plan je vois apparaître Ace et Zoro. Comment est-ce possible que le fils du diable soit ici?

Ace : Yo! Qu'est-ce que vous en penser de notre manoir?

Franky : Mise à part le fait que l'on a plus l'air d'une imitation des X-Men, c'est Super!

Usopp : Finalement, c'est quoi la relance?

Ace : Une place de confinement au troisième étage pour ceux qui cause trop de problème ou que la Marine ne veut juste pas voir pendant un certain temps. Bon, Luffy, on y va, je veux ne pas manquer le spectacle.

Ils partent, mais Ace regarde Zoro plus que l'ensemble du groupe quand ils nous font des ´`bye-bye``, bizarre. Tandis que nous on s'enfonce dans le couloir combattant, j'ai un mauvais sentiment et la peur qui me noue l'estomac.

Je suis maintenant assis à table avec Luffy, Nami, Robin, Chopper (c'est un renne finalement), Brook (un squelette), Sanji (un des cuistots de la cafétéria) et Franky. Zoro est supposé venir nous rejoindre quand il va avoir fini son combat puis qu'il avait demandé un en privé et Ace avait décidé de rester pour lui montré le chemin pour nous rejoindre

Franky : À votre avis qu'est-ce que Zoro a à cacher?

Robin : Peut-être qu'il est gêné par ce qu'il est.

Ace : Oui et non!

Usopp : AH! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici, tu regardais pas Zoro ce battre?

Ace : Il m'on jeter dehors. J'imagine que Luffy va essayer de le rentré dans son équipage, comme chacun d'entre vous. Zoro est pas vraiment gêné parce qu'il est. Il a plutôt peur d'être rejeté, encore. Comme vous le savez probablement tous la magie n'est pas supposé existé pourtant Zoro est un mage. Quand je l'ai rencontré il était seul puis j'ai appris qu'il avait toujours été seul depuis la disparition de son oncle. Il descend d'une famille de grand mage pourtant depuis 900 ans il a vécu reclus de la société. Nous on sort ensemble depuis 4 ans même si il y a eu 2 ans que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Il m'en a fallu des efforts juste pour attiré son attention alors je n'ai pas l'intention de le laissez à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sanji : Comme si quelqu'un d'autre en voulait!

Nami : Attend, tu as dit depuis 900 ans il a vécu reclus il vit depuis 900 ans!

Ace : Ça, c'est pour une autre raison il est aussi à moitié dragon.

Zoro : Et toi t'es complètement idiot! De quel droit tu ose parler de ma vie privée à des inconnus?

Luffy : On n'est pas des inconnus! On est les membres de l'équipage que à partir de maintenant tu fais parti.

Zoro : Je refuse!

Luffy : Je refuse ton refus et vous aussi vous en faites parti.

30 minutes et 1 combat plus tard on fait officiellement parti de son équipage. Je me demande à qui il fessait référence en disant Tu lui ressemble. J'accepte. .

Bon l'histoire entre Ace et Zoro est explique c'était pas très compliquer Luffy ressemble a Qui?Mystère! Pour les couples j'écoute vos idées sinon je choisi tout simplement.


	4. Chapitre 1 de Franky

**JE SUIS EN VIE! Mon ordi est réparer, mais au moins j'ai pu écrire en paix. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!**

-.-.-.-

Chambre 399, chambre 399…396, 397, 397,398 placard à balai, 399, enfin ma chambre.

- Ils sont là. Notre plan va enfin pouvoir commencer.

Quel plan? Ya un complot dans le placard à balai?

-Mais, ils sont déjà avec l'équipage au chapeau de paille!

-Hum… non ils ne seront pas un problème! Il nous sufis que l'équipage même les haïssent.

-Mais comment?

-Laissez-moi faire.

Rentrant le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible, je regard dans l'œil magique pour apercevoir trois gens de taille moyenne( quoi que je commence à mettre en doute la taille moyenne) envelopper de capes. Je viens de rentrer dans l'équipage et déjà quelle qu'un complote contre nous! Ce n'est pas SUPER du tout!

Usopp : Qu'est que tu fais dans ma chambre.

Franky : AHHHHHHH! QU'est que…C'est ma chambre!

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL! TOI, DÉGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE!

-C'est des chambres partagées, donc c'est ma chambre aussi.

C'est Ace et Zoro ça?

Franky : Donc, c'est notre chambre. JE PRENDS LE LIT DE GAUCHE

Usopp : NON!

-.-.-.-

Nami : Bon, réunion entre nouveaux, qu'est que vous avez compris de cet endroit?

Usopp : Il existe ce qu'on appelle les fruits du démon divisé en trois classes : logia, zoan et paramecia. Les fruits du démon permet d'avoir des pouvoirs particulier et unique, cependant ceci nous empêche de nager, les utilisateur sont maudits par les eaux.

Franky :Bah, il y a différente espèce comme des vampires, des anges, des démons, des loup-garou, ect.

Zoro : L'administration c'est de la merde! Les dortoirs sont divisé par sexe et les chambres sont partagé par deux personne!

Nami :C'est tout?

Cet aura maléfique autour de cette fille. Effrayant!

Zoro : Différente castres : pirates, marine et dragon céleste. La dernière ont ne peut pas en faire parti et ils ont fondé la Marine.

Nami : Donc on connaît la hiérarchie sociale, ce qu'on appelle les fruits du démon et qu'on a le droit à un paquet de créature mythique.

Franky : Mais on n'est pas des créature surnaturel nous aussi? En tout cas moi j'en fais partie. E suis mi-cyborg, mi-spectre, vous?

Usopp : Un démon, mais pas de très haut niveau!

Nami : Une fée.

Zoro : Mage et dragon.

Nami : J'aurais cru qu'un mage aurais été plus serviable que ça!

Franky : Il fat aussi que je vous parle de ce que j'ai entendu hier soir ce n'est pas très super.

-.-.-.-

**Court le chapitre! Mais il est là (auteure se cherche des excuses). Enfin, les commentaires font toujours plaisir! BON JOURNÉE OU AUTRE MOMENT DE LA JOURNÉE!**


End file.
